


Marlene and Sirius have History or: The Word is Taboo

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: April, 1979. Two top shaggers find themselves alone and bored in the Shrieking Shack, and this is after Marlene has charmed the walls until the atmosphere inside is positively tropical. One of them is a bright young thing filled with bad ideas, and the other one is exactly the same. What happens in the Shack, stays in the Shack, at least until the walls grow sentient.





	Marlene and Sirius have History or: The Word is Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone, pure smut. Sirius’s POV. Chronologically happens around chapter 73 of the main story.

“Do you ever do stuff in bed that’s completely taboo?” Marlene asked.

“Probably. I’m not a great judge of when things go too far,” said Sirius, frowning as he thought back. Sleeping with same-sex partners was likely taboo, wasn’t it? And shagging many people at the same time. They were easy to distinguish as taboo since he knew he’d wanted to do both to upset his parents, originally. Discovering he rather enjoyed shagging men as well as women had been an unexpected bonus, although he didn’t know whether his parents had even found out about it in the end. He’d been caught red-handed in bed with those two muggle girls by his father, though. It had led to his father developing all kinds of muggle-repelling charms on number 12, Grimmauld Place.

“Have you role-played fucked-up things?” Marlene asked, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she approached him. She was gorgeous, Sirius couldn’t help but notice, in her muggle clothes. Denim shorts and a thin white shirt, long legs shapely and a little bit tanned and her feet bare with pink nail polish. Her eyes looked like portals to the sea and her hair was wavy with broken curls and bleached from the sun.

“One girl wanted me to pretend to be a Death Eater, ambush her and tie her up and punish her,” he said, the beginnings of a hardon tightening his trousers as he watched her move. He was pretty sure the girl in question was not somebody Marlene knew (although she did know almost everyone), and therefore he wasn’t betraying anyone’s secrets by saying that. 

“Remember what I got off on you calling me back when we used to shag?”

Sirius nodded in response, holding his breath in anticipation. She was just about close enough to touch. They had shagged a lot and then stopped abruptly, as Sirius recalled it, as neither had been very interested in the other besides their joint mission. They had both wanted to get all of their “firsts” over with, for lack of a better way of putting it. They’d been too young for most of the things they’d done, but since they had been the same age nobody had judged them at the time, rather the opposite as a matter of fact. It was one of those things that had become public knowledge at Hogwarts and most students in their year had treated them with mingled jealousy and respect over their foray into proper, mature sex. Not a term he’d use now, thinking back.

She was close enough now that he could feel her breasts against him. It was thrilling and oddly comforting. She smelled like the beach, but a tropical one. Salt water and coconuts.

They had both been shameless and up for anything back then, not knowing any better, rattling off everything they’d heard of and wanted to try. Both had taken it as a personal point of pride not to say no to anything the other one suggested, never mind how weird or disgusting. Some of it hadn’t even been very sexual at the end of the day. Sometimes it’d been good, certainly educational, but most of the time it had been painfully obvious that nether knew what they were doing. Because of their shared history he knew Marlene’s mind was filthy, though, and he knew that she’d gotten in plenty of practice since.

“I want to pretend that I’m a complete innocent, a young virgin who has no idea about sex,” Marlene said sweetly in his ear, managing to sound both sensual and full of laughter at once. 

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” mumbled Sirius, prick rising to full attention as his mind flooded with depraved ideas. “What do you want me to be like, want me to coax you, or rough you up or be sweet with you?”

“Want you to use me like a whore,” groaned Marlene, pushing their bodies together with a frenzied thrust. “Still prefer oral sex?”

“Fuck yes,” Sirius whispered, lips wet against her sun kissed skin, “just tell me to stop if something’s bad. Can you still come many times?”

“You bet I can,” Marlene said, smooth skin of her cheek rubbing against Sirius’s stubble. Sirius grabbed the back of her hair in a carefully controlled movement, dragging her slowly away from his strong frame and holding her at arms-length, her body going soft and pliant and bottom lip trembling in anticipation.

“What do we have here, then?” said Sirius sweetly, dragging his eyes up and down her body. “You really shouldn’t be here on your own, plenty of dirty old men out here who’ll take advantage of a sweet little thing like you.”

Marlene squirmed happily in his grip, thighs pushing together and one of her hands settling almost all the way between them. Her nipples had gone decidedly harder underneath the button-down shirt.

“Do you like touching yourself between your legs?” he asked her, watching her eyes intently. She looked beyond turned on already but was trying to arrange her face into something purer and sweeter. 

“I know I’m not supposed to, but it feels so good,” she told him sincerely, edging her hand between her legs. “I shouldn’t do it in front of people, I know that. Sorry.”

“You definitely shouldn’t, only bad girls touch their own bodies,” agreed Sirius, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of his statement. Marlene seemed to enjoy it though. “Looks as if you can barely contain yourself. How often do you put your hands there?”

“Almost all the time,” moaned Marlene, blushing and squirming under his continued gaze, “sometimes I can’t quite stop myself. Does it make me a really bad girl, then?”

“Do you put your fingers into your vagina? Or do you just pet it a little on the outside?”

“I didn’t know you could put anything inside of it,” whispered Marlene, licking her lips longingly.

“Oh yes,” said Sirius kindly. “Girls who can’t behave themselves do it all the time. But you just stroke yourself, then, with your fingers? Does it make you wet?”

“I get soaking wet,” Marlene agreed, hand moving over the area in question. “There’s so much, and it feels so good, like something building inside of me. And sometimes I even put my fingers in my mouth, after I’ve made them wet. I love sucking on them.” 

“Hmm…” Sirius tugged at her hair, making her stumble closer, hands coming out in front so as not to fall and inadvertently stroking his body.

“I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to touch you,” Marlene gasped, turning blue eyes imploringly on him. Sirius pulled a bit more, making her face turn up toward him, white neck stretching taut and her wet mouth opening a little while her eyes blinked slowly and blissfully. Her hands twisted with feigned nervousness, occasionally brushing the bulge at the front of his trousers.

“Falling about and feeling up both yourself and complete strangers like me isn’t really what good girls do,” he told her sternly, watching her lick her lips as she met his eyes hungrily. “How often do you put things in your mouth and suck on them?”

Marlene raised a hand to her mouth, letting her index and middle finger sink into it, blue eyes looking wonderingly up at Sirius.

“That’s it,” he whispered, voice becoming hoarse with arousal as her other hand caressed his erection, “You give those fingers a nice long suck. I’m glad you’re showing me how bad you like to be. Maybe I can help you out?”

She whimpered and closed her eyes, face the picture of ecstasy. 

“Do you have something else I can put in my mouth?” she asked breathlessly, coming up for air and trailing her fingers around her lips.

“If you’re really desperate I might have something,” Sirius said comfortingly, moving to stroke her mouth too with his free hand. “It does look like it needs to be filled up, you must be absolutely gagging for it. Maybe try my thumb?”

She slurped on the digit, easing into small, gentle sucks as her blue eyes stared contentedly and not a little gleefully into his. Sirius started pulling her hair to add motion, pushing his thumb further in and she became louder.

“You’ll need something bigger,” he told her with a disappointed sigh, “this won’t do at all I’m afraid.” He let her keep the finger in her mouth as he pulled her roughly towards the bed, and she finally relinquished it as she was pushed down to a sitting position. He took out his cock and she bumped it and giggled. It bobbed happily from her touch.

“You like that, do you?” Sirius asked quietly, taking himself in a careful fist. She nodded, eyes locked on the cock. “I want you to try and suck on it. That’s the only thing I can think of that might help with your need.”

“Put it in my mouth?”

“I can help put it in,” Sirius told her reassuringly. “Open your mouth. Wider now, we’ll have to make it all fit, you see.”

Her glistening wet mouth was wide open for him, and he manoeuvred his prick in slowly, half of it to begin with. She produced a lustful moan and sucked, squelching, wet noises emerging from the interaction. It slipped out of her open mouth several times and each time she took it as an invitation to kiss the head, or draw her tongue along his shaft, or take it in her hands and rub it over her lips. Then she let him feed it back into her mouth.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, sweetheart?” he asked as it slipped out again, head smacking her wetly on the chin. It was a pleasing noise and look, and he took it in his own hand again, slapping her purposefully across her cheeks, then over her lips. Her mouth opened wider, an indecent gurgling noise coming from her throat. Her eyes were glazed-over and she was pushing an eager hand between her legs. 

“Let’s see what you do if I shove it all the way into your throat, hmm?” he asked, voice laced with mock curiosity. “I wonder if you’ll be a terrible little slut about it and gag all over it?”

“Please mhmm –“ 

He blocked out the rest of her begging by pressing the soft wet head of his prick in between her lips, other hand grasping firmly at the back of her head, twisting in her fine hair and scratching against her sweaty scalp. He shoved it into the inside of her cheek first, humming contentedly at the obscene bulge and the continued needy noises from her throat. 

“What a sight you are, you poor little thing,” he told her, smile playing on his lips as she swallowed uselessly in some combination of bliss and desperation. “You really need a cock in there, don’t you? Proper little whore. I bet your whole mouth feels empty when you’re not stuffed full of cocks and spunk and saliva? Let’s ease it into your throat now, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

He put both hand on the back of her head, then pushed himself all the way in with such unnecessary force that she gagged and moaned, throat clenching like a malfunctioning toy around the tip. He pulled out, taking his cock in hand again and slapping her harshly on both cheeks with it as she coughed and gasped dramatically for air, one hand steady on his hip and the other one moving in well-practiced strokes between her thighs.

“What a bad girl you are, I thought I told you not to gag on it. You’ll need plenty of practice I fear.” With a satisfied sigh he pushed back in again, leaning her head back so that he could position himself more fully over her, her throat clenching deliciously around him once more. He pulled out and watched saliva trickle out of her mouth, threads of it mingling with the precum his happy prick was exuding, leaving sticky trails on her chin and exposed neck. He dragged her up a bit with a hand on her neck, bending his knees enough so that he could slap his soaked prick on her small, soft breasts. The white fabric ate the moisture immediately and her nipples blossomed pink through the wet fabric. They were hard as anything, and he purposefully rubbed the head of his prick on the right one as she caught her breath and they both watched until more precum leaked out and dribbled onto the hard nub. 

“This is what bad girls do with their tits,” he told her, pulling at her hair to angle her face towards his, “they let men rub their massive pricks on them until they’re filthy with cum. If you’re not careful you’ll have men ejaculating all over you, smearing spunk over your little tits until they’re sore and full and dripping with it.” He grinned at her as she moaned, fingers pressing on her clit at the idea. He pushed them both back into position and put his cock back into her open, moaning mouth, gagging her until there was spit dripping right out of her mouth. Then he steadied his grip and started thrusting, pulling the wet length all the way out on occasion to let it drip over her chest, or to smear it into her cheeks and nose whenever she came close to throwing up. Tears and snot were dripping down her face by now, what little mascara she had been wearing was around her eyes in blotchy patches. Her lips looked almost as if they had been punched; they were so swollen they had doubled in size and they were shiny and red. Marlene met his eyes every so often, and through the sex haze he could see satisfaction and amusement in them. He couldn’t believe she enjoyed it this much, but then again he loved it too. It was a risky game to play, a dangerous kink to have, and he supposed she didn’t dare to let it play out this far very often. 

“What a good little girl you are, trying so desperately to take my dick the way any 5-knut whore would,” he told her as the amusement in her eye was starting to overpower the lust. She blinked, whimpered and let her mouth fill with spit again, then slobbered all over his length, her tits taking most of the spittle as he decided to move his dick out of the warmth and wetness to rest on her chin. 

“I think you’ve proven what you’re good for,” he continued, watching her eyes become eager and sexy, “tell me how much you want to be showered in my spunk.” He let his hand stroke gingerly over his erection as she moaned and positioned herself, pushing her chest up. So close.

“What are you going to do to me?” she whispered hoarsely, one hand stroking the swell of her breast underneath the wet, see-through fabric, the other rubbing excitedly on the outside of her shorts. 

“Have you never had come painted over your face before? Or choked on it when it’s been poured down your throat?” 

Her telling grin and head-shake told two very different stories, and he wasn’t sure which turned him on more. She got into character again, begging and almost sobbing out a “please” which undid him completely. Her red, puffed-up lips became white with come, then he aimed the rest for her breasts. His groan of pleasure was almost a shout, but he kept his eyes wide open to watch her. She continued moaning and whimpering, sounding so very innocent and sweet as both her hands came up under her drenched breasts, squeezing them from underneath. It resulted in a particularly heavy dribble of come to slide down her breast and over her fingers. She opened her messy mouth a little, curious tongue striking out to the corners and tasting his seed. Then, as she opened contented eyes that met his confidently and not a little teasingly, she lifted the hand with plenty of white come on it and started licking the fingers into her mouth, suckling loudly and groaning with delight. His cock twitched with interest, but the orgasm had been an all-encompassing one and it almost hurt to see something so sexy in front of him. She slurped around three of her fingers, her other hand squeezing her round little breast, thumb playing around her pebbled nipple and massaging his spunk into the fabric.

“You want to be a good girl, right?” he asked, which made her face fly up in almost comically rapt attention. She nodded, thumb straying to her mouth in a mock-childlike pose.

“We’ll have to take off the shirt then, I’m afraid. It’s too ruined, there’s nothing else for it. You’ve completely spoiled the fabric when you let all that come spill out of your mouth instead of drinking it down like a good girl would’ve.”

She pushed at her breasts with both hands, raising them to him as if she wished him to inspect them. They made a wet noise as she released them and they bounced back. 

“Merlin, you’re something else. Come sit on my lap,” he continued, and she got up on shaking legs. She sat down carefully, leaning back a little to expose her chest to him and putting one hand innocently on his spent and soft prick. He shuddered.

“Yes, good girls really shouldn’t wear see-through shirts like this. Nor should their nipples be reacting like yours, look how hard they’ve gone.” He touched one which made her jump. “They’re so sensitive, aren’t they? Sore and throbbing and needy. You deserve to be shirtless and exposed on my lap, I think, forced to reveal them to me and you’ll let me pinch them and pull them and slap them until you’ve learnt how to behave.”

“Please,” she whispered again, voice rough from the throat fucking. Sirius pulled her shirt open without preamble, buttons flying everywhere and scattering the floor. His dick throbbed at the sight, arousal battling with exhaustion.

“Aren’t they sweet and round and full,” he told her as he eased the torn shirt off her shoulders. “You’re not really a little girl, are you? They look much too ripe and slutty, I think you’re quite ready for someone to play with them.”

He pulled back a little, hand digging for his wand. Once he found it he pointed it at her chest, wordlessly producing a cool stream of water from his wand, cleaning up their previous activities from her as she shuddered and preened underneath the assault of the cool water. 

He pulled her nipples in between his forefinger and thumb, then squeezed and twisted both as she squealed and thrashed playfully in his lap, her wet groin purposefully making contact with his slowly resurrecting cock. Her breasts were a perfect handful, firm and shapely and he knew they’d be excellent to bite and slap. Her nipples looked fantastic; they were unusually big and felt rubbery underneath his touch. She had a small piercing going through one of the nipples, and he tutted teasingly at her when he noticed, pulling on it to make her gasp.

“I don’t believe you’re an innocent little girl at all. You’re an animal, aren’t you?” Marlene shivered and nodded as she closed her eyes, hands clawing at her shorts again. “Like a bitch in heat, I reckon. You can’t wait to be filled up with cock and to have your nipples suckled and milked. Tell me what you are?”

“I’m a deprived little bitch in heat,” she told him quietly, voice rough with arousal, “and the only thing I need is to be filled with cocks, have everyone who wants to come on me.” 

“Good girl.”

He pushed at her smooth little waist to get her to stretch her upper body to its full length, then he bent in and pulled a nipple into his mouth. It was the one with the piercing, and the different textures of silky skin, stiff nipple and cold metal had him hard again before he knew it. Her moans definitely helped too, sometimes she remembered to sound girly and innocent and sometime there was nothing but mature, confident pleasure there. 

He bit her sharply around the areola, unable to resist anymore, and then she slapped him on the shoulder and told him to stop. He let go quickly, searching her eyes worriedly, but she was smiling and gave him a quick kiss. She still tasted of his come, and he pulled her head back towards his when she went to break the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth to chase the familiar, slightly sickening taste. She laughed a little into his mouth but made no attempt to stop him. 

“You can bite me more gently if you like, and slapping’s fine on my tits and arse,” she told him quietly once he’d kissed her to his heart’s content. 

“Sounds good. Everything else working for you so far?”

“You haven’t made me come yet,” she said, teasing smile on her lips. Her dimples deepened and he kissed one, tip of his tongue plundering it, unable to resist. What a gorgeous woman she was.

“But I probably need to be very careful around your tight virgin holes,” he whispered in her ear, enjoying the shivers that went through her body at that. “Maybe I should be nice to you for just a little while, lay you out and lick your clit until you come?” Marlene moaned happily into his neck, and he let his fingers drop to her denim shorts, which were cold and heavy from the water he’d poured over her. He squeezed her round arse with both hands, then slapped both cheeks simultaneously. She squirmed happily in his lap.

“Take them off for me, no need to be shy. Then you can lie down on the bed.”

Sirius stripped the last of his own clothes and Marlene did the same. She was very skinny, or perhaps willowy was the right word. Her bum had a bit of fat on it, but the rest was slender and defined. She laid down demurely on the bed, feigning anxiousness as she covered up her vagina with one hand and her breasts with the other arm. Sirius grinned happily as he crawled up her body, prising her hands off and touching her in all her private places. He slapped both her breasts several times, gently, and then squeezed her nipples which she really seemed to love. He counted her ribs with his lips, then moved to her groin, spreading her thighs unnecessarily wide.

“Do you think good girls expose themselves like this to men?” he asked her, trying to get back into character. She whimpered sweetly, but he could see her hide a grin with her hand. “But you told me you touch yourself all the time down here, so you’ve probably been dreaming about a man who would do your dirty work for you?”

“I have,” whispered Marlene, still smiling, “I’ve been thinking such bad thoughts for a long time. Please can you touch me there? I’ll do anything.”

Sirius tutted again and then bent down, digging in immediately as he suspected Marlene thought she’d had plenty of foreplay already. He opened up her folds and licked at the moisture collected there, then licked up to her clit. It was bright pink and swollen, matching her nipples beautifully. He put it between his lips, tongue swirling in to meet it, and let her thrust her hips in his face. She came very quickly, which almost made him feel bad. She really had been gagging for it, and he had come what already felt like ages ago.

He continued licking once her hips had stilled, trying to get a feel for how sensitive and overstimulated different parts were after her orgasm. She clenched her thighs around his face a few times, but the sensual moans and occasional thrust to get him closer made him decide that he could probably go back to her clit and try to make her come again. So he did.

After her second orgasm he didn’t even let her push him away, instead he continued his work on her clit, sucking on it relentlessly as she got louder and louder, until she suddenly came again, hips thrusting and thighs quivering. That was three times in fifteen minutes, and Sirius was beyond jealous, not to mention impressed. His cock was also throbbing against the sheets, waiting for a second release. 

“Lie down over my lap now, sweetheart, arse in the air for me. I’m going to take a look, see if it’s as dirty and sex-hungry as the rest of your slutty body.”

Marlene groaned as she got up, crawling slowly over the bed with her back arched and her hips swinging. Sirius had her lie down over his lap and over his erection, which didn’t mind being pressed down by her smooth lower stomach, nestling contentedly into her pubic hair, so close to its final destination. Her round, untouched arse lay over his lap, jiggling a little as she moved into place by rubbing herself on his prick. He let one hand stroke over the lovely, plump shape while his other hand found its way under Marlene to feel up the breast with the piercing again. He let his hand come down sharply over her arse, Marlene crying out and her bum rippling and burning bright red where his hand had connected with it. It was a glorious sight. 

“You need to be more obedient, you see, and not bend over left right and centre, showing off your holes like a cheap whore. And you can’t open your mouth for any strange cock that is shoved in your face, it’s just not what good girls do. Think you can learn that lesson?”

“No,” gasped Marlene, as Sirius’s palm came down again.

“No?” he asked teasingly, pinching her nipple and rubbing the smarting red marks on her arse simultaneously. His cock was leaking precum between their bodies. He spanked her again, marvelling at how attractive it looked when the fat rippled.

“I’ve never had my pussy filled with anything,” she told him, although the smirk she shot him spoiled the effect just a little bit. 

He put both his hands on her bum, parting the cheeks obscenely as she arched up to give him a full view.

“Absolutely soaking wet,” he told her softly, dragging his index finger through the crease where moisture had spread over both holes. “And completely unused. You’re such a pure virgin, waiting to be taken.”

Marlene groaned and wiggled her arse, her own hands going to her breasts. Sirius moved so that he could get his head in between her cheeks, lapping up the juices and gently poking at both her holes with his tongue. He was too impatient to do it properly, though, and soon he had positioned her on her back instead, his own body draping hers and rutting shamelessly between her thighs as they got comfortable.

“Going to penetrate you now,” he told her sweetly in her ear, and she shivered at his words. “It might hurt a little since you haven’t done it before, but I think you’ll like it. I think you’ll love the feeling of a hard cock pressing into you and fucking you and filling you up. If you’re really good I’ll give you some more of my spunk.”

Marlene hid her laughter by kissing him, and he could feel their role play slipping from the way they were both relaxing. He got into her gently and gradually, both of them watching as his length slowly disappeared into her. She was ridiculously wet and ready, and he had to fight the temptation of shoving it all in immediately in case they were still pretending she was a virgin. 

Once he was in it changed and they started fucking like old friends, kissing and smiling and panting in sync, her hips meeting his every thrust perfectly, her thighs draping themselves first around his back and then suddenly going all the way in front, moving over his shoulders until he could pound into her without abandon, her body easily taking every inch he had even as the position allowed him to go as deep as possible. She was working some internal muscles in a practiced manner around him, making it feel as if his prick was being rubbed by a tight, wet glove. It was better than flying on his motorcycle. Her hand soon found its way down her stomach to her clit, and he watched in fascination a she rubbed one off in 15 seconds. As she spasmed erratically around him she milked him almost involuntarily of his orgasm as well. He couldn’t resist pulling out as he was coming, letting some of his come spill over her tight, smooth stomach before he dropped down on her, completely exhausted. 

“You’ve developed quite a thing for shooting your spunk on people,” commented Marlene, arms stroking the muscles on his shoulder blades while her thighs still squeezed his waist, hips gyrating as she continued to rub herself on him.

“Don’t get to do it very often,” countered Sirius, too tired to work out if she was judging him or just thought it funny. “Woman, you’re insatiable,” he grumbled then, as her hand had to force its way past his flaccid prick on its way to her clit.

“Woman?” she repeated with a giggle, and he could feel the unmistakeable movements of her getting off again with her fingers.

“Well, I don’t actually want to shag girls, do I?” he said defensively.

“It’s called role-play, relax love. Maybe you should stick to the Death Eater S&M fantasies, yeah?” Fortunately, she was laughing as she said it, and he grinned into her mouth and kept their eyes locked while her breathing increased again, her fingers moving incessantly as she moaned into his mouth. 

“We’re really good at this, aren’t we?” Sirius whispered.

“Well I certainly am,” Marlene panted, then she moaned loudly and arched her body into his as she came again.

“I like your piercing,” Sirius told her conversationally as she finally slumped down with her arms at her sides and her breasts heaving. He got up on an elbow and touched his own nipple contemplatively. 

“You could pull it off, too,” Marlene told him, a little out of breath. 

“Maybe if I survive the war,” Sirius said. He laid back down again, restless uncertainty creeping back into the room. His comment had shut them both up and they laid there, side by side, staring up at the water damaged ceiling of the Shrieking Shack. Talking about surviving the war was becoming a bigger taboo than Death Eater BDSM and it certainly was the bigger mood killer.


End file.
